Sorry
by SuBeiYa
Summary: Post 4x16 - This is what I would love Lindsay to say to Danny when he confesses to cheating on her. Basically, it sums up what I think of Danny's character after 4x16.


Sorry

Standard Disclaimer applies – these characters belong to the creator of CSI:NY, I just take my frustrations out on them.

"You slept with Ruben's mother. You've been sleeping with her for weeks. And you say you're sorry."

She brushed her fingers through her hair and looked away, her eyes running over the happy couples walking hand-in-hand through Central Park. He expected her eyes to well up with tears; he expected her voice to shake as she tried to hold back her sobs. He expected sadness and anger. He was right about the anger, but in no way was he prepared for the derision and disgust he saw in Lindsay's eyes as she turned back toward him.

"You're sorry, Danny. Really? Maybe. But that does not excuse what you did. And sure, you can have sex with whoever you want, but being sorry afterward does not excuse avoiding me or lying to me," she retorted. He must have looked shocked, because her mouth formed a small grin that didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you surprised that I'm not crying? Not asking you why you did it, how could you do it? To me? To us? Really, Danny, I don't care. Sure, I loved you, but I loved the man you were three months ago. Now you're nothing but a shell. I'm a scientist, I know that the facts tell the story. Here are the facts of our relationship: we had sex, went a few dates when we had time. Then a little boy got shot and you became consumed by grief. You drifted away from your friends, and you slept with Ruben's mom multiple times, and then lied to cover it up.

You have no excuses. Grief is not an excuse. I have lived with grief and sorrow for most of my life, and yes, it has had a tremendous impact on me, but I never completely lost touch with who I was. It took a while, but tragedy made me a stronger person. What did tragedy do to you? Instead of working harder at your job, you completely fell apart, became a loose cannon again. Your personal life is in shambles, you don't talk to your friends, you've definitely lost me, and now you're sleeping with a woman who you share nothing but a physical connection with and who has openly admitted that she's using you. I don't blame her, I blame you.

You have become a selfish man. You have definitely lived up to your image as the careless playboy, the one who only uses women and then leaves them. And you are not going to make me cry over you again. You've made your choices, with full recognition of the consequences. So no, I'm not going to mope around and watch you with sad eyes, hoping you turn back into the Danny I knew. You betrayed my trust and now you will have to deal with the fall out. I'm not going to bring this up in snide little comments or stop working with you, I am a professional and I have a job that takes precedence over you.

But you haven't just lost my trust, you've lost my respect. Sure, you may be a brilliant detective and CSI, but you can be such a _small _person. I've offered my love and my support, and you've brushed them off. Your emotions, sometimes the things that make you such a good cop, also lead you to hastily make stupid decisions. The fact that I am the exact opposite of you is what makes us such good partners at work, and what could have made us a stronger couple. But you threw that away.

I will NOT cry for you or over you. You made your choices with full knowledge of how this would affect me, affect us, and you consciously chose to go ahead. I will work with you at the lab and treat you with civility, but that is it. I do not know if you could ever do enough to regain my trust, friendship, or respect. You have problems, you can work on them however you want, but I am not going to be there to support you or to help you. You deal with the consequences of your actions, I no longer care."

She stopped and took a deep breath. She looked at him for a moment with no anger or sadness or pity in her eyes. There was just nothing. Then she nodded, and turned to walk away from him. But she stopped, then glanced over her shoulder one more time.

"And I do NOT accept your apology."

--

Perhaps a bit melodramatic, but it's what I would love Lindsay to say to Danny when he tells her he's been cheating on her. Danny definitely deserves it. In my opinion, Lindsay has definitely been portrayed as the weaker one in the relationship the last few weeks. She needs to do the whole "I am woman, hear me roar" thing. I swear, if she cries when he tells her, or slaps him and then cries, I probably won't watch CSI: NY ever again. Or if she tells him she's pregnant and then he tells her he's sleeping with Ruben's mom. Hah! Definitely worst case, daytime soap opera scenario. I mean, what were the writers _thinking_? That creating a strong relationship between Danny and Lindsay would wreck the show, so instead they had to break it off in the most stereotypical way possible? I mean, it's like they went on strike and suddenly lost all their creativity!


End file.
